


Why a Model's Diet Doesn't Cut it for a Hero

by Bookmonkey



Series: MariChat May 2018 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Let Adrien Agreste Eat, Prompt Fic, avoiding hospitals, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: There are certain sacrifices a model makes to stay in shape. A strict diet is usually one of them. Akuma battles are not something his nutritionist prepared for and Adrien starts to notice the consequences.





	Why a Model's Diet Doesn't Cut it for a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It has been two months since I last ate something sweet, and I would murder for a croissant. Help me princess." 
> 
> **Warning:** Some blood and such, nothing too graphic, but a courtesy heads up.
> 
> **Edit 12/10/2019:** Small error (a slip in facts since the charm is not necessary in using the cure), Small dialogue change and a small description change near the end of the work. (No charm needed so that was cut.) Thanks for the reminder Jewel+Becky!

Chat Noir landed on a familiar balcony with a thud. He threw himself into a lounge chair and waited for the girl, his friend, to poke her head out of the trapdoor. He waited, and waited. Then he rolled out of the lounge chair, walking over to the trapdoor, and peeking in. He couldn't see anyone, which caused the hero to let out a sigh.

He walked back to the chair, laying down, deciding to wait it out. He was on a mission after all, and he was going to complete the mission. He was not going to go home without finishing his mission. Chat Noir was patient. He had been practicing his patience, waiting for Ladybug's friendship with him to turn to love was the long game.

Though, Chat hoped he would be able to more quickly obtain that day's mission, it was a small one, but important.

Chat's stomach growled. The smells from the bakery below was only adding to his hunger. He hadn't been here in a while, his father had packed his schedule full, barely able to sneak away from various jobs or study sessions to go help Ladybug, much less get some extra snacks from his favorite bakery.

Chat finally had some free time, so he decided the bakery should be his first stop, and now he was waiting. He thought about pacing across the rooftop, but he didn't want anyone to see him hanging around. So he lay in the chair. His ears twitched, and he closed his eyes to better focus on hearing.

“All right Marinette, I'll see you tomorrow!” Chat grinned, Marinette was home now.

“Bye Alya!” Chat heard the bakery bell jingle, and he went back over to the trapdoor, crouching next to it. He looked down into it, tail twitching. He waited, and waited, and waited some more. Finally he caught a glimpse of Marinette walking past the door, she was hanging her purse on the bed. Chat rapped his knuckles on the glass, waving at Marinette with a big goofy grin on his face.

She quickly clambered up and pushed open the trapdoor. “What are you doing here Chat?”

“It has been two months since I last ate something sweet, and I would murder for a croissant.” Chat played up the dramatics, putting his hands over his heart. “Help me purrcess.” Marinette chuckled, and Chat grinned back at her. He liked her laughter.

“Okay kitty. I'll get you some crossants.” Shutting the trapdoor behind her Marinette disappeared. Chat went back to his lounge chair, stomach growling in anticipation.

Chat's tail twitched as he took the plate from Marinette, his tongue licking his lips. Two large croissants were on the plate, one looked plain, and the other seemed to have just the tiniest bit of melted chocolate leaking out. “Marinette you are too good for this stray kitty.” Chat started with the chocolate croissant. The chocolate exploded against his tongue.

“How could anybody say no to one of Paris' heroes?” Chat didn't answer right away, too busy savoring the croissant. And he was saved from answering that question when Marinette made another statement. “Haven't visited in a while Chat.”

“I've been pretty busy lately.” Chat licked his lips. “I wish I could have stopped by. I've missed these sweets.” Marinette lightly punched Chat's shoulder.

“Oh, I see. You only visit for the sweets.” Chat reached out and poked Marinette's arm.

“Miss you too purrcess.” Chat grinned. “What have you been up to recently?” Chat resumed eating, watching as Marinette pursed her lips.

“Well, nothing much,” Marinette shrugged. “Just the usual.” Chat kept eating, the sweet buttery taste making him feel better. Food shouldn't bring him, a model on a strict diet, as much comfort as it did, but food was a weakness. Especially since he burned so many extra calories as Chat Noir, calories no one who planned his diet took into account. “Uh, hungry today Chat?” Chat nodded as he wolfed down the plain croissant, both croissants filling his stomach nicely. Chat licked his lips, looking up at Marinette, debating whether to ask her for more sweets, pausing to watch her tilt her head at him, deep contemplation written all over her face. “You okay Chat?”

“Yeah,” Chat answered quickly, on reflex. He was a hero, he was a model, he was fine. Maybe hungry, maybe his sweet tooth was trying to kill him, but he was fine.

“Are you sure?” Marientte reached out her hands, one hand gripping the empty plate, the other poking him in the side. “I can almost see your ribs under there.” Chat pulled away quickly, crossing his arms protectively in front of him.

“I said I'm fine.” Chat felt the instinct to hiss, but held back on it.

“Okay,” Marinette backed up, raising the plate up a little. “Want another croissant?” Chat licked his lips. Of course he wanted another crossant, but he also didn't want to feed into Marinette's worry for him. “Chat?”

“Yes.” He pulled his hands away from his chest, trying to relax. Marinette disappeared again, and Chat bit his lip. He didn't like being worried over. He had gotten used to the odd feeling that no one seemed to care as much as he wanted them to.

She came back with another two croissants. Normal ones, but still delicious and some of the best things Chat had ever tasted. He quickly started eating them, forgetting until he was almost done with his third croissant total, to even say thanks. “Fanks,” Chat swallowed, licking his lips. “I mean, thanks.”

“No problem kitty.” Marinette smiled, though she still seemed like there was something still on her mind. Chat didn't want it to be him. At least, he didn't want to worry her, he wanted the things the way they were normally. “You said you have to watch your diet for your job...” Chat struggled to swallow the first bite of his fourth croissant, the normally flaky dough feeling a little sludgy as nerves threatened to clutch his throat. “What do you do exactly?” Chat looked away. He wanted to vent, he wished he could tell someone, anyone what it was like, having a diet meticulously planned so he should be at his healthiest, but he couldn't because his identity was a secret.

“That's a little too personal Marinette.” The girl sighed. “And trust me, if it wasn't for my side gig of saving Paris, I would be the healthiest teenage boy in Paris.” Or so he had been told by the people in charge of creating his diet. Marinette blinked at him, and instead of making her feel better, Chat realized he had made her worry more. “I'm fine.”

“No one has noticed you lost weight?” Chat shrugged.

“It hasn't affected what I do yet. As soon as it does, they will test my metabolism and redesign my diet.” It would happen eventually.

“But-”

“Trust me, I'm fine. This is not out of ill will, or anything, I just can't, you know, outright tell them I need more because I run around saving Paris.”

“That's...fair, but, how long before it is noticed. You shouldn't be so hungry.” Chat shrugged. “I'm serious Chat.”

“And I am too. I'm not starving, I mean, I am hungry sometimes, but I will not die. I am fine.” Marinette twirled one of her pigtails. “I'll be okay. You are overthinking it.”

“I hope you're right Chat. Please don't hesitate to come here if you need anything.” Chat handed Marinette his empty plate.

“Thank you Marinette.” It was a weird feeling, to have someone worry about him, a civilian no less, worry about him, a superhero, but it was nice in its own way.

#

Adrien watched as Plagg started eating his camembert. He pursed his lips, wondering how many calories were in the many cheese wheels Plagg could consume in a day. And every single calorie Plagg ate was counted toward Adrien.

“Hey, kid,” Plagg waved a paw in front of Adrien's face. “You gotta stop spacing out every time I eat.” Adrien shrugged, turning back to his homework. It was a little hard to focus, and he was feeling a bit more sluggish as of late, but by sheer determination, no one else seemed to notice this. Except for Marinenette. And Plagg.

“Sorry Plagg.”

“Don't apologize to me, you should be getting apologies from the people restricting your diet. You are supposed to be a growing teenager.” Adrien chuckled.

“I am growing, more muscles, and what not.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure you can't think of some excuse to have your doc check you out sooner, before it messes with your mind more.”

“Oh don't be such a worry wort.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “I'll be fine Plagg.” Plagg sighed, eating his cheese. Adrien wondered if he was as okay as he insisted he was. But he couldn't be that bad. He was fine. Plagg and Marinette were just worried.

Adrien was glad Natalie had given up the pretext of Adrien waiting for his father to join him for breakfast. Waiting at dinner was bad enough, when they both know he wouldn't show up. But at least at breakfast as soon as the food was placed in front of him, he could eat right away. And he didn't have to be too picky about table manners, since the only other one there was Plagg, and his Kwami did not adhere to having table manners.

“I can't believe you swallowed that whole entire wheel of cheese.” Plagg just narrowed his eyes at him, and then, as if proving some kind of strange point, he did it again. “Really Plagg?” Adrien mumbled around his own four cheese omelette.

#

Natalie handed him his lunch as he walked out the door. Gorilla was already waiting in the car, fingers drumming on the wheel to the song on the radio. Adrien smiled to himself, he had known for a while Gorilla rocked out to Jagged Stone whenever he was waiting for Adrien.

While Gorilla drove, Adrien peaked at his lunch. Healthy and delicious, and as long as there was no akuma today, he would be fine. Adrien carefully tucked his lunch in his bag.

It was looking like it would be a normal day, everything was pretty calm. Adrien caught a glimpse of Marinette drawing in her sketchbook during the morning break. Adrien smiled to himself, cat paws seemed to be a new motif. He kinda wanted to see more, but he just walked past and joined Nino on the other end of the courtyard.

“Oh Physics god, please tell me you have some free time to help me with the last problem of the homework last night.” Nino grabbed onto Adrien's over shirt. Adrien laughed at the dramatics.

“Yeah Nino, we should do it now.” Adrien held out a hand.

Nino smoothed Adrien's shirt. “Thank you thank you.” Nino raised an eyebrow, pulling away his hands. “Dude, did you lose weight?”

“Physics problem Nino. Before we run out of time.” Nino showed Adrien the physic problem. Adrien and Nino spent the rest of the break going over the problem, Nino was well, pretty bad at Physics. Adrien was doing his best to help him out, but with only a few spare moments on any given day, it was slow progress.

Adrien just described the last step in the problem, when not the morning bell, but the akuma alarm went off. It was usuful, since akumas were now a part of life, having akuma alarms throughout the city kept most of the civilians out of harms way so he and Ladybug could do their thing.

“Yes.” Nino pumped his fist in the air. “Now we have more time for Physics.” Adrien bit his lip.

“Er, yeah, um, I'll meet you in the shelter. I gotta go make sure Gorilla finds me.” Nino sighed.

“Overprotective fathers are the bane of my schoolwork.” Adrien shot Nino a look but his friend giggled. “Kidding Adrien. I'd rather not have you grounded this weekend. Remember, we are supposed to meet Alya and Marinette for a movie marathon at the bakery.”

“Right.” Adrien waved, “Go be safe, meet you there.” Adrien dashed off, ducking into a nearby empty bathroom and transforming.

His cat ears were more sensitive, so he used those to help him locate where the latest akuma was. The Eiffel tower seemed to be a popular place to battle. It was a good thing Ladybug could fix battle damage, or the most popular tourist attraction in Paris would have been destroyed a few dozen times over.

“Hey Ladybug.” Chat landed next to his partner, looking down at the villain below. “Ummm...what is that?”

“I, er, don't know exactly.” Chat looked down, tilting his head. The creature, was, well, certainly something. It was large, the size of a bus, and kind of a pale green, slimy, and seemed to be...eating things in its path. Currently it was chewing on one of the legs of the Eiffel tower....or more like gumming it. Since the creature didn't appear to have any teeth.

“Er, is it even that dangerous?” The Eiffel Tower leaned precariously on the side. Chat and Ladybug gripped the beams of the Tower as it began to tilt.

“I think it has kind of an acid saliva.” Ladybug held her yo-yo in one hand. “So, yeah, but it...does seem...a little on the lame side.”

“Hawk Moth is losing his touch I'd say.”

“Well, it is slow, and more focused on eating, but I have no idea where an akuma could be hiding.” Ladybug tilted her head. “All I see is slimy gray skin.” The Eiffel tower tilted more, and the creature seemed to be gumming the leg a little higher than before.

“Let's just, provoke him and see if he shows us where the akuma is hiding.” Ladybug sighed, but nodded. There wasn't much else they could do. Watching him eat the Eiffel Tower was pretty boring.

The two heroes jumped down, and Chat pulled out his baton. “Hey you glutton snail!” Chat wished he had a pun handy, but he was just too confused of by the creature. The slug thing, not snail as Adrien had mistakenly said turned towards them. It had two eye stalks, and a gaping mouth full of the dark green acid saliva which was slowly disintegrating the leg of the Eiffel Tower. It was the least human Champion Hawk Moth had ever sent.

It slowly moved forward, and Chat Noir looked over at Ladybug. It seemed...too easy. Super slow and besides the acid salvia, seemed to be non threatening. Then the creature gurgled, and spit out a huge loogie of the acid towards them. The acid spit was faster than the creature, relatively easy to dodge, until the ball of spit exploded and acid droplets spread everywhere. It was harder to dodge the droplets which seemed to rain down from everywhere. Chat felt a drop on his ear, and he flicked it, but it still burned.

“Uh, ow.” Chat resisted the urge to rub his burning ear. He needed his hands. “You okay Ladybug?”

“I'm good Chat, but where the hell is the akuma hiding?” Chat took another look at the creature, who started gurgling again. The two heroes ran farther apart as they dodged the acid droplets. “Ah!”

“Bugaboo?”

“Better watch it Chat, the acid burns through the suits.”

“What? Why is such a...slug so powerful?” Chat ducked behind a car, rolling under it to avoid the latest explosion of acid spit.

“I don't know!” Chat bit his lip, always a little extra worried when he couldn't see Ladybug in their battles. “But we need to find that akuma and fast.” Chat rolled out from under the car, seeing the slug was eyeing him. Chat ran to another car. “Lucky Charm!” Chat looked up, where Ladybug was perching on one of the beams of the Eiffel Tower.

“What the?” Chat paused, something that wasn't a good idea.

“A...tongue piercing?” Ladybug held it up, it was a larger than your average tongue piercing. The small jeweled end about the size of a fist and the rod leading to the point was about the diameter of the cardboard toilet paper tube. Chat stared up at her, and he also tried to think what to do. Being focused, as such, Chat didn't hear the gurgling sound, forgot, for a moment, about the acid spitting ability of the Slug. “Chat jump!” His lady's voice spurred him to action, leaping to the closet beam, grasping it. He avoided the worst of the impact, though he caught a few splatters along his back.

“Well, that burns.” Chat grimaced, as much from making such a stupid mistake, as from the burning pain on his back.

Ladybug was gripping the piercing in her hand, staring at the slug. “Chat, I'm going to lure the acid spit, watch his mouth and you can tell me what you see.” Chat opened his mouth to protest, but she was already off, badly taunting the slug. The beast opened his mouth again, gurgling, and as Chat watched he could see the green acid collect in the beast's mouth. Though, before it was covered completely, Chat saw something else too.

“Oh my...is his tongue...where the akuma is hiding?” Chat twitched his ears. He didn't think it was possible, for an akuma to invade something living like that.

“I'm afraid it might be.” Ladybug called off from her new safe perch, higher in the Eiffel Tower. Chat quickly navigated the beams, perching next to Ladybug. The beast turned back to trying to eat the Eiffel Tower.

“So...how do we pierce the tongue?” Chat reached out to take the Lucky Charm, wanting to take on the task himself, to keep Ladybug safe to do her thing, purifying the akuma. Ladybug held it close to her chest, glancing at Chat.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Chat shrugged his shoulders, the polka dots of acid splash may have burned, but the burning sensation was almost gone now. Chat saw that Ladybug's foot was hit, one pale heel showing where there should be magic suit.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug nodded. “Okay then, I'll take the piercing, you distract, and I'll stab its tongue.”

“Your arm will burn off in the acid. You can't just, go in and try to stab it. Not while it is gurgling.” Chat pursed his lips. Ladybug looked down at the piercing in her hands, and then sighed. “Take it, but don't try to stab the tongue until I say so.” She held out the piercing, an odd thing to use for the beast.

Ladybug jumped from beam to beam, staying high above the beast. Chat stayed perched where he was, waiting for Ladybug's signal. Ladybug stopped over the beast, the tower tilting, the whole leg almost worn away. She dropped down on the slug's back, flinging her yo-yo around so the string went in his mouth and she grasped both ends of the yo-yo. She yanked his head back.

The slug groaned as his head was pulled back. The Eiffel Tower leg broke, sending the Tower almost sideways, nearly throwing Chat off his beam. “Get over here Chat!” Chat Noir used his baton to launch himself at the slug beast. He held the piercing, point out. He shoved his arm in, feeling the tongue against his arm, and the burning sensation. He wasn't gurgling, but there must have been some saliva on his tongue. Chat pressed harder, until the piercing went all the way through and the akuma came out.

Ladybug dealt with the akuma while Chat cradled his burning arm. She hesitated, before she reached into the mouth to retrieve her lucky charm. She fixed everything up and Chat got his arm fixed up.

“Pound it!” The laughed a little. Chat took over checking on the akumatized victim and dealing with the reporters, since Ladybug's earrings were already beginning to beep. The victim was a food critic, and he had burned his tongue, dulling his sense of taste before some kind of high profile tasting at the nearby restaurant. It made a little more sense, since his tongue was his most important thing, though it was still odd.

Chat didn't even want to think of the implications of an akuma infecting an actual body part. It made his skin crawl. Chat got away from the reporters as soon as he could. He managed to slip into an empty closet and change back to normal. His stomach growled. Adrien sighed as he tossed Plagg a slice of camembert. “Hurry up little buddy, I still have like, half an hour before lunch.” Plagg seemed to eat his slice of cheese extra loudly. Adrien rolled his eyes as Plagg hid in his pocket.

Adrien slipped into his seat as the teacher started to take attendance. He smiled apologetically at Nino. “Gorilla took me to another shelter.” Nino nodded. “I can help you after school today.”

“Awesome. We should do that. My house?” Adrien nodded. His stomach growled. “Dude, you hungry?” Adrien chuckled, shrugging his shoulder.

“I guess the stress makes me hungry. I really freak out about akuma attacks.” Adrien thought it was great, being a hero, but he also did worry about it. He worried for Ladybug's safety, he worried about his own. Bits of his memory had been lost when the akuma's managed to get a controlling hold over him. That freaked him out the most.

But that hadn't happened in a while. He had gotten better at not only keeping Ladybug safe, but also himself. He was safer, and tried to be better than he used to be. And maybe the extra work of thinking and desperately trying to both protect Ladybug and not get himself hurt was what brought on the extra hunger. Or, it could be more scientifically based, the extra muscle he had been building up burned more calories. Calories that were not accounted for with his diet.

Adrien's stomach continued to growl periodically, and he was tempted to shush himself, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. Anymore since he was fairly sure the entire class heard his stomach during the lecture. (Not everyone, but Adrien certainly believed that.)

When lunch break finally rolled around, Adrien was the first one out of class, digging out his specially packed lunch while he walked. Nino was close behind him. “Seriously dude, did you even eat breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Adrien mumbled, taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

“Really, while you walk? That is not very dignified of you.” Adrien thought about responding, but his mouth was full and talking with food in his mouth would be even less dignified. Adrien rolled his eyes instead. Nino grabbed Adrien's sleeve and dragged him over to a table. “Here, sit. Stuff your face and then you can whine to me about your model diet while I eat at a normal pace.” Adrien stuck his tongue out at his friend, before taking another bite. He was too hungry to banter with Nino at the moment.

“Nino,” Alya slid into the seat next to her boyfriend. “I wish I was closer to the Eiffel Tower.” She held out her phone. “Look at the strange pics one of my loyal readers and akuma spotters posted.”

“Uh, ew.” Nino scrunched his face, pushing the phone away. “Please don't make me lose my appetite.” Alya tilted her phone to Adrien. He scrunched his nose up too, the creature looked even more ugly with the poor quality from the phone picture.

“Acid spit guys, acid spit.” Ayla was reading posts off her phone, squinting at it.

“Alya, please. Can we save the akuma talk for when everyone is done eating?” Nino looked down at his food, sighing quietly. Adrien pulled out an apple, looking at it, before crunching into it. All that was left was the camembert cheese wheel, which he would have to sneak to Plagg later. Adrien suddenly frowned. There had been an akuma, and he had told Nino he would meet with him to do physics, on his one free afternoon that week. And at the moment, all Adrien wanted to do was go to Marinette's bakery.

“Marinette!” Alya yelled out, waving her best friend over, “Come look at the pictures of the akuma today.” Mrinette walked over, practically gluing herself to Alya, looking down at the photos with wide eyes.

“Stop traumatizing people with the giant slug!” Nino tried to cover Alya's phone with his hand.

“The only one traumatized by it is you!” Alya pushed his hand away, laughing as her boyfriend struggled to push the phone away without looking at it. “Adrien is already finished with his apple for crying out loud!” Adrien looked at his hand, and sure enough, only the core of the apple was left. He licked the lingering juice on his lips, realizing he had barely tasted his food; he had been in such a rush to eat it.

“You're telling me you didn't hear his stomach?” Nino laughed. “Dude would probably still eat if the akuma was based off garbage.” Adrien opened his mouth to argue, but realized he really couldn't argue that. Adrien would have probably eaten garbage if it had been disguised in any way as food.

“I thought it was your stomach to be honest.” Alya shrugged. She pushed Marinette, “Go sit and eat.” Marinette stumbled slightly, Adrien reached out to balance her. He scoot over and offered her the seat in front of Alya. She sat without a word, opening her lunch. Adrien stared as she pulled up her lunch. It smelled like the bakery, and he found he couldn't look away. The bread must have been baked fresh, and she had a dessert, something neither Adrien nor Chat Noir had tried yet.

“Ummm, dude.” Adrien blinked, dragging his eyes away from Marinette's lunch, suddenly realized he had leaned in over her food, into Marinette's personal space. He scoot away, turning red. He hadn't meant to do that, he really didn't want to make Marientte more uncomfortable.

“S-sorry.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck, looking down at his lap. Though he was tempted to look over at Marinette's food again. “I, er, what's the dessert you got there?”

“P-petite M-madeleines.” Adrien licked his lips. They didn't have much of a smell, but he swore all of his senses had been heightened since he started transforming into Chat Noir. They smelled of sugar, and a bit of vanilla. Marinette had four, just sitting out on her napkin. Between the smell of those and the bread, Adrien was forced to realize he was still hungry. Really hungry.

_Groowl._

Adrien felt his face get hotter. His stomach was really making the whole, pretending he was fine thing a lot harder. “H-here.” Adrien blinked, one of the clam shaped cookies was held out in front of him, in Marinette's hand. He swallowed, licking his lips. He glanced over at her, seeing the worried look she had sent to Chat too, though with a bit more red in her face.

Some of him wanted to refuse, to insist he was okay, just curious. But most of him wanted to accept it, almost shove the whole thing in his mouth and chew happily. He felt Nino's heel hit his shin.

“T-thanks.” Adrien took the cookie, holding it in his hand. He was almost drooling, so he swallowed to make the first bite. He chewed it slowly, determined to savor this special treat Marinette had offered him. Even after he had leaned into her personal space to stare at her food!

Everything was perfectly balanced, to be expected from Marinette's parents, the expert bakers. The vanilla, the sugar, the airiness with the chrunch in the outer shell. Adrien closed his eyes as he chewed, and a quiet involuntary moan escaped him. Nino kicked him again.

“Dude! Don't make love with your food!” Adrien started choking. It was unfortunate, since he hadn't swallowed the whole bite of the cookie. In fact, he was choaking so badly he had to grab his napkin and spit it out to make sure his friends didn't need to use the heimlich maneuver.

“Nino!” Adrien kicked his friend back. “You made me choke!” He was irrationally mad, he knew this. But his stomach growled again and it made him forget all rational thought. “You owe me some of these cookies for helping you study.” Adrien bit into the cookie again, before he could say anything more rash. Nino laughed and Alya smirked, and Adrien couldn't even bring himself to look at Marinette. He was embarrassing himself, and if he wasn't so hungry he wouldn't be acting in such a way.

Adrien ate his cookie, focusing on the cookie, trying to ignore the fact that even though this battle wasn't that long, he knew the more he got injured, even with Ladybug's cure, the more tired and hungry he felt.

He didn't know if Ladybug saw, but as the slug creature thrashed with Adrien's arm isnide, it was coated with some leftover acid, which quickly ate through the suit, burning through the first few layers of skin. There wasn't much he could have done, the piercing needed to be put through the tongue. And he had to do it, if one of Ladybug's arms were as burned as his had been, purifying the akuma would have been difficult.

“It was delicious Marinette.” Adrien sighed when he finished the cookie. He thought he could eat a whole box of them, maybe two boxes. “Thanks.” The sugar would do him good, he needed the extra boost.

“Dude,” Nino smirked and leaned forward.“You're not you when you are hungry.” Adrien rolled his eyes before crumpling his napkin with the clump of spit out cookie.

“I'm fine.” His default, his lie. Maybe Plagg was right. He should find a way to convince his nutritionist to include more food, do an early metabolism check. If he snapped like that on a photo shoot his father would ground him for life. And still send him to photo shoots.

“Maybe it's true what they say about men.” Alya giggled. Adrien frowned, not quite sure what she was refering too. Nino looked at his face and laughed.

“It's probably very true for him. His diet is super regulated. Like, won't your nutritionist notice if you suddenly ate a ton of stuff from Marinette's bakery?”

“Only if the sugar highs and crashes started making me lethargic at shoots or fencing. Or if I started gaining extra weight.” Adrien glanced down at his stomach. A six pack was beginning to be nicely defined, and his other muscles were coming in nicely as well. That was something no one had noticed, though Adrien had done his best to not have to do any revealing poses, he wasn't ecstatic about showing off that much skin for the world. At least, now that he knew people at his school would see it.

“What about if you lost a ton of weight?” Adrien blinked, turning his head to look at Marinette. A whole sentence without stuttering. Though, Adrien realized she was probably channeling some of her concern for Chat Noir. And that made him feel...strange.

“Um, well, that would depend I guess. On how much, how quickly, and if it affected my measurements and how the clothes fit.” Adrien realized his last weigh in wasn't actually all that much different from the one before that. He weighed slightly more actually, with all his new muscle. But they didn't change anything about his diet.

“Have you lost a ton of weight?” Nino tilted his head, looking at Adrien.

“Heh, actually the opposite. Lost inches, gained some muscle.” Adrien flexed a bicep with a goofy grin on his face, trying to laugh it off, shake off all the worried glances. Nino looked at Alya, who glanced at Marinette. Adrien tilted his head, slowly looking over at Marinette. Her face was bright red, but also serious. “Um, what?” Adrien brought his hands back down to his lap. “A-anyway isn't lunch almost over?” Adrien wanted out. He couldn't think straight. Adrien was afraid he would let something slip.

“Um...since when did your arm have burn scars?” Adrien blinked, looking down, staring down at the arm he had shoved into the Champion's mouth. There were marks, burn marks. Usually he didn't even have scars after the Miracle Cure. Then again, this akuma managed to burn through the suits. Adrien poked his arm, traced the marks, not having anything he could say. There wasn't a good excuse, at least, none he could think of.

“Well,” Adrien clamped his mouth shut. Sometimes not saying anything was the best thing. He bit his lip. He could feel all the eyes on him. Adrien stood up, grabbing his bags. “I have to take a closer look.” Adrien didn't look up, staring at his feet as he ran off to the bathroom. He checked the other stalls before he leaned forward, holding his arm in front of a mirror.

“What happened Plagg?” Plagg poked his head out, grumbling about not having had any cheese for any deep questions. Adrien tossed him the lunch wheel and then pointed to his arm. “What happened?” Adrien repeated.

“Well, considering your diet, and how much muscle you have built, there might not have been enough nutrients in your body to cover a complete heal. It was either the marks, or losing muscle mass, which as Chat Noir, it prioritized your strength, not your beauty kid.”

“Great.” Adrien kicked the wall. “Just great.” Adrien glared at the marks, pocks and streaks where the acid had burned through the suit.

“If your diet gets better, the marks will disappear in another Miraculous Cure.” Adrien sighed.

“And how do I explain them showing up and then disappearing?” Adrien pursed his lips, before digging into his backpack. He pulled out some makeup people would give him after shoots. He kinda knew what they were for...but he didn't know if he could get it to work to cover his arm well enough for Natalie to not notice. “I'm screwed.” Plagg sat on one of the coverup palettes.

“I told you to be worried.”

“You could have told me the possible consequences!” Plagg chuckled.

“But it was so funny. You practically drooled over Marinette's food.” Adrien sighed.

“Sometimes you are the worst.” Plagg jumped up and landed on his head.

“Cheer up. You have two girlfriends who can show you how to use the makeup. Better hurry if you want to hear them out before lunch is over.” Adrien groaned, scooping up the makeup and his bag, and running out of the bathroom. He saw his friends still at the table.

“I don't know what happened, but you guys have to help me hide the marks from my father or it'll threaten my career and or end up with me grounded forever.” Adrien dumped the makeup on the table and held his arm out.The words came out in a rush and Adrien gulped down air.

Thank the cosmos Alya immediately picked through the makeup and started explaining to him what he needed to do.

“It's a good thing they seem minor, however you managed to get them. And, you don't have a lot of hair, so the makeup doesn't get clumped up.” Alya sat back when she was done. “Well?” She turned to Nino and Marinette. “How'd I do?”

“Great.” Nino and Marinette both nodded. Adrien sighed in relief. The bell rang and the four of them ran off to class. Adrien taking an extra moment to shove his makeup back into his bag.

#

Nino, as promised, bought a box of the Madeleine cookies on the way back to his house. Adrien made sure to stay behind Nino, avoiding the display cases, afraid he would drool all over them.

Adrien, while munching on 3/4 of the box of cookies, managed to teach Nino all the problems he had with Physics. Adrien was grateful for the free afternoon, that Natalie had given him. Maybe the stress from everything had shown on his face a little. The time with Nino was well needed. Even if he was craving some time with Marinette, and more sweets.

“That was fast.” Nino looked at the mostly empty box of cookies. “Should I warn Marinette's parents to be cooking for an army for the movie marathon?” Adrien smiled sheepishly. “Dude, are you a bottomless pit or something?”

“Not always...” Adrien cleared his throat. “Not usually. And no, I can control my hunger.” Nino rolled his eyes.

“Sure you can.” Adrien tossed a pillow at him.

“Today was just a bad day.” Nino threw the pillow back.

“What, do you stress eat or something?”

“Something like that.” Nino sighed.

“Dude, I for one am praying there isn't an akuma attack this weekend. You might just eat the Dupain-Cheng's out of business.”

“I'm with you on no akumas, but I swear I wouldn't eat the bakery out of business.” Nino rolled his eyes as Adrien's phone went off. He sighed. “Guess I have to head back home. See you tomorrow.”

“Don't do anything stupid. You need to come to the movie marathon tomorrow night.” Adrien nodded. “I bet Marinette told her parents you liked the Petite Madeleines.” Nino winked. Adrien felt his face flush as he looked away.

“I'm sure I'll like anything they decide to feed us.” He ducked out of Nino's room before the boy could say anything more.

#

Alya did a really good job. Adrien wished it would be a permanent solution, but alas, the makeup washed off that night. He tested it before he went do bed, doing it himself. It was passable, not quite as good as Alya's, but it didn't appear to be any worse for wear. Adrien washed it off again before bed, staring at his arm. He was thankful his friends didn't ask any questions, because the answers they wanted to hear was something he couldn't say. And he had no good excuse to how the marks got there.

“Plagg,” the Kwami sat on Adrien's chest as he lay in bed. “Help me brainstorm a way to get more food from my nutritionist.”

“He's your nutritionist, you should know how to talk to him.”

“I'm no good at lying, and I can't manipulate people. And as far as they can see, I'm healthy.”

“You're good enough at lying, or someone would know about your activities as Chat Noir. And I hope you aren't implying I manipulate people. I'm not that bad. Though, if you want them to check you out, all you need to do is let them hear your stomach growl.”

“Yeah, too bad Hawk Moth doesn't take my nutritionist's schedule into account when he creates the Champions.” Plagg chuckled.

“Too bad your nutritionist, Natalie, or Gorilla didn't see you practically end up in Marinette's lap drooling over her lunch.” Adrien rolled over, Plagg tumbling to the bed.

“I didn't actually drool, and I wasn't in her lap.” Adrien mumbled into his pillow. Plagg just laughed at him as Adrien fell into a fitful sleep, worried about what to do, and worried about his next injury as Chat Noir.

#

The morning was normal, school was normal, and Adrien was glad his stomach didn't growl. Hawk Moth didn't send a rampaging Champion into Paris, so his restriced diet was sufficient. Though, for lunch, Adrien made a point to sit next to Nino, and he avoided looking at anyone's food except his own.

“What, no intense sweet food craving?” Nino nudged Adrien with his elbow. Adrien shook his head. “Did you overload on that box of Madeleines at my house?”

“What, you actually bought him a box of Madeleines?” Alya sat down across from Nino, but she did send Adrien an annoyed look for taking her spot next to her boyfriend.

“I had to,” Nino adjusted his headphones. “He is the god of Physics, and I needed his help. We have a test next week remember?”

“So,” Alya grinned mischievously, “who also need help with Physics and we can maybe do a quick Q&A with the 'Physics God' during our movie marathon tonight?” Alya raised her hand and then nudged Marinette.

“R-right. Physics.” She groaned.

“Yeah, the subject you nearly bombed the last time we had a test.” Alya winked. Marinette turned bright red, and Adrien smiled.

“Sure, we can do a bit of physics too.” He didn't mind. The subject was interesting, and his tutors had him well prepared for lower level University Physics. The one plus to all those years of homeschooling. “That will make my hangout with friends less frivolous, so maybe I can get out of the house more often.” Adrien resisted the urge to scratch his arm, the makeup feeling itchy. When Alya did it, it hadn't felt itchy. Did Alya use less makeup? Was he more sweaty today?

Adrien didn't want to bring up the questions at school, not wanting to draw attention to his burn scars. So he focused on the usual conversation, school, the weekend, homework, Jagged Stone. It was nice. And since Adrien wasn't hungry his stomach made no weird sounds, and he didn't temporarily lose his mind over food. Adrien crossed his fingers, hoping the next battle with a Champion was a long ways away.

#

Adrien insisted on walking to the bakery with the group, Gorilla driving along behind them. The bakery, as always, smelled delicious, and Adrien kinda wished he could stay for longer than a movie marathon and extra physics help. Sabine and Tom greeted the group, saying snacks were already set up in the living room, and they would make dinner later.

Adrien felt his mouth water at the snack spread in Marinette's living room. There were the Petite Madeleines, and different fruit tarts, cheesecake, and chocolate stuffed croissants. He licked his lips, wondering where he should start, how much he should eat, and whether or not he should even worry about it in the first place.

“Dude,” Nino dug his elbow into Adrien's side, “Alya and Marinette just asked a question for our physics god.” Adrien tore his eyes away from the sweets, deciding he would save them for when he movies began.

Adrien took out his notes and started going over the problems with the girls. They had similar questions as Nino, and Adrien didn't expect this, but Alya actually seemed to be having more problems than Marinette. Alya claimed Marinette's sheer determination would usually help her get good grades, but lately Marinette kept claiming to be too busy to make extra time for studying.

“It's been a busy time of year.” Adrien shrugged it off, seeing Marinette shift in her seat as Alya talked. Adrien had a ton of photo shoots, and the akumas, and now the extra stress of getting enough to eat. Plagg was right, he should be worried if he was going to start a collection of scars just because his body wouldn't or couldn't heal properly even with the Miraculous Cure.

“Y-yeah,” Marinette agreed, though neither her or Adrien elaborated on how their lives were busy. The group was getting their snack plates ready, the movie cued up and ready to go, when the alarms started blaring. Adrien gripped his plate until his knuckles went white. All four of them headed to the windows, the alarm was too close for comfort.

“Kids!” Tom was in the doorway. “Time to lock up the windows and head into the back office.” Adrien bit his lip. He needed to get out of there, but between sneaking away from his friends, Marinette's parents, and Gorilla stationed outside, he didn't know what to do.

“But Mr. Dupain-Cheng,” Alya set her plate down, “it is my duty as the Ladyblogger to record any akumatized civilian sightings. And today, I think I'll have three assistants.” Tom was a large man, so he filled the doorway, but when he looked at Alya he seemed, almost hesitant. Alya was a whirlwind personality, but seriously, a man with the physical intimidation of the Gorilla to just, back down. When akumas were involved. It threw Adrien'a mind for a loop.

Sabine pushed past her husband, looking straight at Alya. “Young lady, we have been entrusted with your protection while you are under our roof. That means none of you are going anywhere unless the alarm stops or a parent comes to get you.” Or in Adrien's case, it turned out to be Gorilla, who also easily pushed back Tom, who at this point just kinda slumped next to the doorway with a worried look on his face.

Gorilla's hand was on Adrien's shoulder, and he saw an opportunity to get out while he could. Giving the Gorilla the slip had been pretty easy, much easier than his friends and the watchful eyes of the Dupain-Chengs. “Well, it looks like my bodyguard has come to fetch me.” Adrien shrugged sheepishly, hoping this random akuma attack would not reflect on him, and that his father would allow him another day for the movie marathon. And all that food.

Gorilla shook his head. Adrien blinked. The akuma alarms blared louder, closer. Too close.

There was another sound, quickly overcoming the alarm, causing the windows to start shattering one-by-one. Tom may not stand up to people, but between him and Gorilla, they blocked the worst of the glass from the kids and Sabine. Adrien looked over to see Alya filming on her phone, Nino trying to make himself as small as possible, and Marinette trying to see past her father's broad shoulders.

Adrien took a deep breath, not sure what he was going to do, but he had to get to a place where he could transform. “Alya!” Marinette shouted. Adrien turned, seeing Alya dart closer to the windows, practically leaning her whole body out of it to get a better view. Marinette was already there, tugging at her friend, cruel laughter coming from outside.

Adrien ducked under the two adults who were desperately trying to coax the two girls back from the window. Adrien grabbed them both, pushing them back to Tom and Gorilla. He went to join them, trying to come up with a plan to get away from everyone, when long fingers wrapped around his ankle. He felt a tug and he fell forward, shards of glass digging in all over from the fall.

Adrien tried to kick, tried to reach out for something, anything, but he was dragged out the window before before any of the six pairs of hands reaching out for him could grab him.

Adrien didn't even bother screaming as he was held, upside down by his ankle, by a very large woman (giant sized and well rounded), with opera makeup on. The Champion looked at him, her laughter hurting his ears, and it still felt like there was glass shards all over his body. Adrien felt Plagg stir, and he only hoped the hard fall and the glass managed not to hurt his Kwami.

“Another celebrity!” The woman held up the end of her strangely purple scarf with one hand, “You'll make a nice addition to my collection.” Adrien's eyes widened as he looked at the scarf, which he guessed the akuma was hiding there and, well, like the woman said, she had a collection of human sized cocoons woven into the fabric. It was such a strange combination of powers.

Adrien swallowed, feeling sticky all over his chest and abdomen, tiny little cuts and scrapes from the glass beginning to bleed. “Put him down!” Adrien glanced back, seeing the worried faces of everyone at the broken windows...everyone except Marinette. Alya had been the one to scream, still holding her phone aloft.

“Oooh, the Ladyblogger too! A two for one!” The Champion grinned down at Adrien, “First I'll just secure you.” She was bringing Adrien closer to her cocoon scarf. He wasn't sure what to do, his head was feeling woozy, and people were screaming from the window, so many overlapping voices. The scarf came closer, and Adrien took a deep breath, there was one thing he could do.

He let the Champion wrap him up, even his face was covered, and it was so tight he could barely breathe. He couldn't hear much either, just his own heartbeat. “Claws out.” He mumbled, trying not to get a mouthful of akumitized scarf.

It was nothing like his normal transformation, being immobilized, and being weaker than usual, his injuries of Adrien weakening him. But at least he was stronger, and he probably wouldn't die. And his hearing was better, and he heard Alya's screams, nearby. She was about to get wrapped. And then he heard the voice he had been waiting for, and he hoped Ladybug was ready for what he was about to do. He hoped he could pull it off in his injured state. “Cataclysim!” He used his claws and ripped a hole in the scarf, and he felt the rest begin to disintegrate out from around him.

Chat Noir was falling, splitting his baton in two he latched it to his legs, creating an awkward pair of stilts, only really useful in the way that he could catch other falling people and let them slide down the batons like a firefighter's pole. Chat got lucky in the fact the cocoons were all close together, the six so called celebrities easy to reach. And then Alya was just dropped as Ladybug chased after the akuma.

Chat lunged to catch her, stilts useless, everything useless as they began to fall together. Chat wrapped his arms around Alya, bracing for impact as they crashed into some other building near the bakery. They both rolled over more glass shards, but at least he had taken the brunt of the initial impact.

Chat felt like his entire body was on fire. A cataclysm definitely took a lot more out of him than his nutritionist planned for, that and his earlier injuries left Chat's head spinning. “Chat Noir!” Alya rolled out of his arms when they stopped moving, shaking him. “Chat!” He groaned, coughing a little as he tried to sit up. They seemed to be in an apartment, the occupants probably smartly in an akuma shelter, or at least hiding away from the windows.

“M'okay.” He mumbled, clutching his head. Alya gripped his shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Chat nodded, trying to stand, having to put a hand on Alya's head so as not to lose his balance.

“Chat Noir!” A familiar, a much wanted voice came into the room. “Are all the civilians accounted for?” He nodded.

“Wait,” Alya rushed to the window, looking down into the streets. “I don't see my friend Adrien.” Ladybug paled, before she too turned to the window leaning out with Alya, looking down at the chaos below.

“M'Lady,” Chat took a step forward, stumbling, the glass scattered in the room digging into his suit, but at least not piercing it. “Paris could really use that cure of yours.”

“We need to find Adrien!” Alya screamed. Ladybug glanced between the two of them. Chat gasped for air, finding it harder to breathe.

“Your Cure Ladybug!” He screamed, voice cracking, the edges of his vision darkening for a moment. His desperation, his scream, so unlike him, shook Ladybug out of whatever thoughts she was in.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Chat only got a glimpse of her yo-yo, before she threw it back in the air, calling for the black ladybug horde to work their magic.

It seemed fleeting, whatever they and his body decided to do before they fixed the rest of the city, presumably the rest of the broken glass and any injuries the other celebrities sustained. Though Chat could breathe a little easier, and stand on his two feet without swaying. He looked up at Ladybug, thanks on his lips, but she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

“You okay Chat?”

“Much better.” Chat held Ladybug close, feeling comfort in her warmth even though his body still ached. Then his Miraculous started beeping. Ladybug stepped back. Chat started walking ot the window, Alya grabbed his arm.

“What about Adrien?”

“He's going to be fine.” Chat pulled his arm away, “I'm going to go now. Ladybug, check out the bakery, make sure everyone there is okay.” Chat grabbed his dropped batons and launched himself away from the block. Or, at least he hoped it seemed. He tumbled onto the roof of the bakery, glancing back to see Ladybug take Alya straight into the window to the Dupain-Cheng living room. Chat made his way to the trapdoor leading to Marinette's room, he didn't give a passing thought to the fact the trapdoor was open.

He tumbled onto Marinette's bed, transforming as he landed on the soft covers. “Ow!” Plagg tumbled from the bed. “Do you realize how close we came to passing out? Oww!” Plagg was clutching his head. “Do you know how hard it is to injure a Kwami! And my head feels like it is going to explode, since you landed on it.”

Adrien tried to get off Marinette's bed carefully, not wanting any blood stains from his shirt to get on her covers. He ended up falling to the floor, awkwardly landing in a huddle on the floor. “Ugh.” Adrien groaned. On top of that, his stomach growled, and it felt like the cuts on his torso started bleeding again, and cuts on his back from the roll with Alya across the other apartment floor. “Great.” Adrien slowly stood up, resting a hand against the wall. Plagg jumped into his pocket. “You know, I can always rebuild muscle, can't really grow back my flawless skin everyone will be expecting to see.” Adrien knelt by the trapdoor to Marinette's room, undoing the lock and opening it as quickly as he could.

“Crap.” Adrien looked at the ladder, knowing if he couldn't even get off Marinette's bed, he would not be able to get himself down the ladder. He heard panicked voices, his name being yelled, footsteps pounding through the house. “Hey guys!” Adrien yelled. He coughed a little. Even his throat hurt for some reason. “Guys!” Then footsteps came to his direction. The first was Nino, followed by Marinette and Gorilla, the rest quickly followed, but Adrien didn't see the exact order as Gorilla bundled him in his arms to get him down the ladder.

There were too many voices to pick out any one question, and everything made his head hurt more. He curled his hands around his ears, wanting some quiet.

“Enough!” Sabine's voice cut everyone else off. “Now,” she was quieter. “Let's get him to the living room. Tom, get the first aid kit. Marinette get some cold wet rags. Alya and Nino, you're with me.” Gorilla carried Adrien to the living room, and he was placed on the couch. “Nino help me get his shirts off.” Adrien reached up, wanting to keep his shirts on, but Gorilla pulled them away. Nino and Sabine pulled the shirts away, Nino holding the collar of the white over shirt at his side.

Adrien shivered, skin cold, and Plagg's tiny little ball of warmth gone from the usual place over his heart. Adrien looked at Nino, saw the hazel eyes wide, and Adrien fought against Gorilla, wanting to cover his chest. His head pounded, the cuts burned. Tom came back, kneeling next to Sabine and opening the first aid kit.

“Tweezers.” Sabien held out her hand. “Hold him down sir, This is probably going to hurt.” Gorilla's large hands pushed Adrien's shoulders against the couch. “I'm going to get the glass out, okay sweetie.” Adrien braced himself, but he didn't have the magic of Chat Noir, didn't have the luck of Ladybug, so when Sabine pulled out the first glass shard embedded in his abdomen, Adrien screamed.

He tried to sit up, but Gorilla held him down. Adrien could hear another, tiny voice, screaming with him. Adrien gasped for breath while Sabine cleaned the cut and taped some gauze over it. His head pounded, but it seemed Sabine and Tom were talking to Gorilla, in hushed tones. He should have paid attention, but he knew an opportunity when he saw it. Gorilla's grip had loosened slightly. Adrien saw his bag, near him, and in there was the emergency camembert wheel.

Adrien took a deep breath, bracing himself again, hoping it wouldn't be as bad, but having a feeling it was still going to hurt like hell. Adrien lunged for his bag, grunting but managing to grab the cheese wheel, tossing it into the air in Nino's direction.

“Catch!” Plagg could be lazy at times, but Adrien was glad the Kwami could move when he wanted too. A tiny black blur swallowed the cheese wheel whole, and then disappeared into the shadow under the coffee table. There was another movement besides Plagg's under there, but Adrien decided he was probably delirious from the pain. Adrien shut his eyes and let Gorilla reposition him on the couch. The raging headache was already subsiding, and the pain was, well, it was the tiniest bit easier to handle.

Adrien's stomach growled, but Sabine tsked and said she wanted to finish fixing him up first. Adrien glanced at Gorilla, and the man nodded. Avoiding the hospital was to be done at all costs, so Adrien was going to suck it up if he wanted any chance of retaining the little bit of freedom he had. Adrien nodded to Sabine. Marinette rushed into the room, kneeling next to her mother.

Sabine grabbed the rags from Marinette, before taking one of Adrien's hands and placing it in Marinette's. “No more moving, you hurt, you can scream and squeeze. But don't you move this torso.”

“Yes mam.” Adrien leaned his head back, shutting his eyes, clenching his jaw. Sabine worked gently and quickly, and Adrien managed not to scream, but he did end up squeezing Marinette's tiny hands in his one. It felt nice to have the skin to skin contact, since usually there was the leather of his suit between them.

When his chest and back were all patched up, and he was drowning in one of Tom's spare shits, he was sitting up, a plate full of food in front of him, his stomach growling.

“What happened Adrien?”

“Alya!” Nino wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, “let the guy eat first.” Adrien looked up, could see the worry still on Alya's face, her body trembling.

“I mean, it was kinda disorienting, but I think Chat caught me, and threw me onto the roof of the bakery. And then...I might have passed out, or had to get my breath and bearings back, but I found the skylight open and tried to come back down, but you know, the ladder wasn't going to be a good idea.” Alya stopped shaking, and Adrien turned his focus to his food.

He really was going to have to talk to his nutritionist, because this could not keep happening. Adrien didn't really notice or care about he whispered voices around him while he stuffed his face with the various sweets and then the dumplings Sabine had prepared for dinner the night before, quickly heated to feed the exhausted teenagers.

He did notice, eventually, that he hadn't let go of Marinette's hand. And when he dropped it, a sheepish apology on his lips, he noticed her face looking bright red. And the bright red looked familiar. He stammered through an apology, the red around Marinette's eyes making the blue stand out all the more, and well, for a moment he thought he was looking at the concerned face of his partner in crime fighting.

It was probably because he was hungry. Or still a little disoriented with everything. But before Adrien could think about it more, Natalie had arrived, and between her and Gorilla they took Adrien out of the bakery, off to have his blood tested and for a more thorough checkup as under the radar as they could.

#

There were bigger meals, snack allowances, and the Dupain-Cheng bakery was now the only bakery to supply to the Agreste mansion. Adrien began to heal, really heal. Natalie and Gorilla, using the traumatizing event of the akuma attack, got Adrien over a month of time off from photo shoots. His father kept busy in his office, supposedly coming up with all sorts of things to make up for Adrien's absence in the modeling world.

Adrien made it to a rescheduled movie night, mostly healed up, and Plagg assured him the next time Ladybug used her Miracle Cure, all the scars would be gone.

Adrien was just glad to have made it to movie night. He was the first to arrive, since they decided it was a weekend and Adrien was an early bird. He caught Marinette off guard, she had puffs of flour in her hair and on her clothes. She turned red again, and Adrien smiled at her.

“Need any help before Nino and Alya get here?”

“N-nope. Uh,” Marinette brushed the flour from her hair. “How are you healing up?”

“I'm doing much better, your mom did good.”

“Adrien!” Tom came out from the kitchen, ruffling Adrien's hair. “Glad to see you walking and such.” Adrien grinned, he had been up and about for a while, but the warm welcome was nice to receive. Tom untied Marinette's apron. “You're off duty now Mari, go be hostess.” Tom waved the apron and Adrien chuckled a little as he followed Marinette back to the living room.

“Your parents are cool. Sorry I never got the chance to say that last time.” Marinette shuffled nervously on the couch.

“Last time was crazy.” Marientte rolled her eyes. “Actually let's not, talk about last time.” Adrien pursed his lips, feeling he was with Ladybug and Marientte at the same time. He couldn't blame hunger or delirium now. And pieces seemed to fit. She hadn't been at the window, the skylight had been open, she was more distracted than usual.

“All right hostess,” Adrien shifted closer to Marinette, “I just, have a question,” there had been something else he had kinda noticed in his pain induced state. Marinette looked over at him, and she froze in place. “Where does your Kwami usually hide when she isn't tackling another one under the coffee table.” The red blur hadn't really made much sense to him at the time, but as things began to add up, Adrien realized he might not be seeing things at all.

“W-what?” Marientte somehow manged to turn even redder. Adrien smiled, his hand slowly reaching out, fingertips brushing her cheek.

“Is the question not clear Bugaboo?” Adrien tugged on his shirt slightly, revealing Plagg's hiding space. Marinette toppled off the couch with a squeal. “Marinette?” Adrien held out a hand, to help her up. She sat on the floor, staring up at him with wide blue eyes. Adrien bit his lip. “Sorry, I shouldn't have...er...” Adrien hadn't really thought any of this through.

“Why?” Marinette bit her lip. Adrien tilted his head. “Why weren't you healed?”

“Oh,” Adrien saw Marinette was near tears. “It wasn't your fault. Your cures still saved me for the most part...it was my end. I wasn't getting enough to eat since, well, you know.” Adrien shrugged, put on a half smile. “That's fixed now, so the next time you do a cure, everything should get all patched up.”

“Oh,” Marinette took Adrien's hand to help her stand. “Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have brought emergency picnics for after akuma battles.” There was a little bit of Ladybug spark to her words. Adrien couldn't help but smile, he was talking with his Lady, even though the topic was super serious.

“I didn't quite realize how serious it was until after the slug battle, and then I was already trying to brainstorm how to fix the problem myself.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. He had to be independent, had been used to it, hadn't realized Ladybug could have, wanted to help him so badly.

“Silly kitty.” Marinette plopped down on the couch. “You...” She swallowed. “You-j-just.” she took a deep breath. “You risked your life for me, for Ladybug, over and over, and never gave me an opportunity to do the same.”

“Your cure saved me, a lot.” Suddenly, Marinette's hands were on his shoulders. “Mari?”

“Did you mean it?” Marinette was leaning in closer, her hands squeezing his shoulder.

“Mean...what exactly?” Marinette smirked, her face still pink, but with a mix of confidence and playfulness Adrien didn't see, only Chat had.

“Everything you said about Ladybug.” Adrien felt a bit of heat rise to his face. He slowly nodded. Marinette chuckled, backing away.

“Of course it was you. The whole time I said I couldn't be falling for Chat Noir, because I was already in love with Adrien.” Adrien just stared at her. “Crazy right?” She grinned, “Knowing you are the same silly, pun loving cat that would knock on my skylight in the middle of the night, well, that, makes this easier.”

“You did pay me back, all those midnight snacks kept me from feeling like I was starving until breakfast.” Adrien poked Marinette's shoulder, a familiar act when he was Chat.

“Fine. But even then you still didn't even really tell me much.”

“You knew more than anyone, the only person in the City of Paris to know Chat was having trouble finding enough to eat.”

“And then you almost drooled on my lunch.”

“I didn't actually drool!”

“Dude, you practically did.” Adrien and Marinette back up, both turning to the doorway, finding Nino and Alya standing in the doorway.

“Nice to see you two can actually talk.” Adrien and Marientte shared a glance, both wondering just how long Nino and Alya had been standing there. “Who's ready to finally watch a movie!” Alya held up the movie, skipping over to the tv. Adrien grinned at Marinette.

“Can I help you get the snacks?”

“Sill obsessed with food?” Marinette laughed as she headed to the kitchen. She didn't say no so Adrien followed her. Everything seemed new and special, and he couldn't believe Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been his Ladybug all along.

**Author's Note:**

> The glass cuts were shallow, thus why they dealt with the few glass shards the Miracle Cure didn't get out in house. Still stung though. Poor Adrien.


End file.
